marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Colorado and Texas Line Railroad
COLORADO AND TEXAS LINE RAILROAD Nineteenth century America was a time of rapid growth and expansion. The movement of settlers further and further west accompanied by technological advances led to the major growth of cities and industries across the American frontier. However, it was the major innovations of transportation that had the most significant impact on the expansion of midwestern and western America. The construction of canals and roads led to the increase in the use of stagecoaches, steamboats, and ultimately railroads. Before the transcontinental railroad was completed, travel overland from coast to coast by stagecoach cost $1,000, took five or six months, and involved crossing rugged mountains and arid desert. The alternatives were to travel by sea around the tip of South America, a distance of 18,000 miles, or to cross the Isthmus of Panama, then travel north by ship to California. Each route took months and was dangerous and expensive. The transcontinental railroad would make it possible to complete the trip in five days at a cost of $150 for a first-class sleeper. In the late 1870's the so-called “Railroad Wars” were fought between the mighty Santa Fe and Pacific Railroad and the small Colorado and Texas Line. Both railroads would arrive in the same valleys, the same passes, and fight to lay their trails of steel. At first this war was fought with shovels and pick-axes, but soon the Santa Fe and Pacific brought in hired gunmen. As a result, the owner of the Colorado and Texas Line called in some friends, including the Rawhide Kid. It was here that Rawhide became very close friends with Dazii, the Apache Kid, as they fought the much larger force with their courage, cunning and skill. Scene Distinctions Railroad In Transit, Underdog Company Route Scene Complications Cramped Conditions SFX: Passengers. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to add one of the D8 Special Characters from Daramatis Personae to the scene. Spend 1 PP and step up the lowest die in the doom pool/spend a D10 doom die to add a Watcher character from Daramatis Personae to the scene. SFX: Railroad War. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to add a “Rival Agents Aboard” Specialty Character to the scene. Spend a D10 doom die to add Colonel Richard Trask and Trask’s Squad to the scene. SFX: '' Holdup.'' Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to add “Blocked Tracks”, “Collapsed Bridge”, “Dried Up Boiler”, “Train Heist”, or “Unfinished Tracks” as a scene distinction or scene complication. Spend a D8 doom die to add a Gang of Owlhoots to the scene, or add two affiliation die to a Gang of Owlhoots once during the scene. Spend a D10 effect die or doom die to remove any of these scene distinctions or complications. SFX: Wagon Vignette. When the scene starts coose one of the following scene distinctions for every character in the scene. You may spend a doom die or D10 effect die to shut down your personal scene distinction and select a new one from “Locomotive”, “Tender”, “First Passenger Wagon”, “Second Passenger Wagon”, “Freight Wagon”, You may add a D6 to the doom pool (as a Hero character)/spend a D6 doom die (as a Watcher character) to add “First Class Wagon”, “Mail Car”, “Roof of the Train”, or “Salon Car” as a scene distinction, when coosing a new personal scene distinction. Limit: First Class. If you have paid a D6 Business resource for the ride, or describe an appropriate stunt and add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool, you start with either “First Class Wagon” or “Salon Car”, as a personal scene distinction and may ignore “Cramped Conditions” as a scene complication. Dramatis Personae Colorado and Texas Line Conductor, Franco-Canadian Couple én Route, Harold Pembrook, Hobo Tramp, Journeying Civil War Veteran, Mail Car Guard, Old Lady on the Way to her Daughter, Philadelphia Filly, Presumptuous Train Robber, Santa Fe and Pacific Agent, Travelling Businessman, Undercover Railroad Detective, Voyaging Card-Sharp Category:Settings Category:Old West